1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a bi-directional winch system. More specifically, this application relates to a bi-directional winch system suitable for mounting on a mobile device, for example, on a truck bed.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle mounted winch systems, for example, winch systems for mounting to the front of a vehicle, are known to the art. However, such systems may not be easily employed to provide a pulling force at the rear of a vehicle. Likewise, a rear mounted winch system may not be easily employed to provide a pulling force at the front of a vehicle. The need exists for an easy-to-use vehicle mounted winch system that is capable of providing a pulling force at either the front and/or rear of a vehicle.